Feroz luna llena
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: La luna siempre fue hermosa...hasta esa noche / ¡¡CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Un callejón obscuro y tétrico, una extraña brisa de aire frio hizo que se estremeciera, no fue muy buena idea salir de noche solo por un helado a casa de su amiga humana, nadie quiso acompañarlo…

Donatello y Raphael se habían zafado muy fácil de ayudarlo y su querido hermano mayor que a todo lo consiente… no se encontraba en casa, pero las ganas de un sabroso helado de chocolate había sido más fuerte que su propio miedo, trataba de seguir corriendo por las azoteas, pero extrañamente hacia mas frio que de costumbre, miro al cielo y una luna llena resplandeciente brillaba claramente.

-¡Cielos …que frio hace! – trato de solo escuchar su voz.

Un extraño ruido salió de un callejón, trato de ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

Un bote de basura sale rodando por ese callejón, muy despistadamente echa un pequeño vistazo al lugar, se poya en la orilla de la azotea y solo ve la basura que es arrastrada por el aire que azotaba el lugar.

-Es solo el viento…solo eso – se repetía constantemente – Calma Miguel Ángel…no hay nada que temer… ¿o sí?

De nuevo aquel ruido, esta vez sea lo que sea, se estaba acercando, Mikey no miró atrás, seguía andando, esta vez a paso más veloz… sintió pasos a su espalda que se volvían más constantes.

Fue entonces cuando se echo a correr, El viento continuaba aullando y gimiendo.

Pero el sonido de los pasos se detuvo, Al menos por un breve momento, Mikey se detuvo repentinamente, girándose a sus espaldas… Silencio, A excepción de una cosa, una tenue respiración a sus espaldas, Un jadeo.

-N..no..no..soy yo.. – Pasa saliva - ¿Entonces? – se toca su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

Sintió una presencia atrás de él, junto todas las fuerzas necesarias y lentamente empezó a dar vuelta hacia atrás...Lentamente…sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que se encontraba frente a él, la sangre se congelo, no podía mover ni un centímetro de su asustado y conmocionado cuerpo, frente a él se encontraba una enorme figura grotesca…¿animal?...no podía adivinarlo, un Hocico grande de donde salían afilados colmillos que salía espuma babeante cada vez que respiraba agitadamente…unos ojos amarillos bestiales que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna..

Con un rugido aquella bestia saltó para atacar a Mikey, quien cayó violentamente al suelo..Siendo violentamente mordido de su hombro derecho…mirando con horror aquel rio de sangre que brotaba de el…

--¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –su voz se hizo casi inaudible, ahogándose entre las sombras de la noche aquel grito desesperado de terror.

Un grito de auxilio perdido en la oscuridad de las calles de Nueva York…

…………………………………………………

MIKEY:

Me mueven…me estrujan…..algo..algo….

-AHHHHHHHHHH – grito de pronto al despertar, lo primero que veo es a mi hermano mayor que me ve con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede Mikey…de nuevo pesadillas? – me agrado escuchar su voz calmada al preguntar por mi estado, sin pensar en mis movimientos rápidamente lo abrazo algo asustado.

-Leo ….Tuve una horrible pesadilla…fue muy...fea... Yo...y el… el monstruo…

-Tranquilo Mikey – me consuela…como siempre lo hace – Aquí no hay nada de eso… – Me mira con esos ojos llenos de tranquilidad – Era solo un sueño…y horrible por lo que veo.

-¿Horrible? Yo diría espantoso – toma mi cabeza y la mueve en un gesto muy a su estilo – nada de películas de miedo por un tiempo ¿ok?

-Si..está bien…Leo – le contesto un poco más tranquilo…pero toda mi intranquilidad vuelve cuando..

-Hey y a todo esto a qué hora regresaste anoche – me pregunta como si nada.

-¿A qué hora regrese? Pues… ¿pues a donde fui?

-Dony me dijo que irías a casa de abril por un helado – mi corazón se detuvo…entonces eso si paso..Ese animal me ataco...pero..Pero..

-Oye.. – se fijo un poco más en mi - ¿ Qué te paso en el hombro? – el hombro…demonios...el hombro esa cosa me ataco y me mordió en el ho..m..bro.

Miro inconscientemente y muy, pero muy débilmente se alcanza a ver dos pequeños rasguños….¿qué está pasando?...

-A ver déjame examinar eso – toca mi hombro y una extraña sensación me invadió algo…algo… no …mejor que no me toque, me zafo rápido de su mano que se sentía tan… tan…

-¿Qué te pasa Mikey? – Me miro extrañado – de verdad que estas muy extraño… ¿te sientes mal? – puso nuevamente su mano tan… en mi frente..

-No nada – me vuelvo a zafar de el – Estoy muy bien..¿sabes? tengo muchísima hambre Leo – al menos eso era verdad…tenía un hambre más feroz que nunca.

-Bien, pero si necesitas algo…solo dímelo ¿ok? – me regalo una sonrisa tan confiable..tan

-Si Leo, yo te lo hare saber - le dije para calmar su preocupación

-Bueno..ya no tardes es hora de desayunar..para que te sientas mejor te hare tu desayuno favorito.

-¡Bien!..Gracias Leo – le digo emocionado.

-Ok..no te tardes – sale de mi habitación.

¿Qué fue lo que en realidad paso? Todo fue tan real..Pero como es que no morí con semejante ataque…a estas alturas yo debería de estar en el estomago de ese animal…pero no es así, estoy aquí..En mi casa, en mi cuarto y en mi cama…un sueño….solo eso un sueño…toco mi hombro que arde demasiado o…. no lo fue….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos..antes que nada pido un minuto de silencio por la muerte de mi internet u.u.. La quise mucho mientras duro con migo… XD

Pero gracias a alguien que me dio chance para poder subir este capítulo…

Espero y pronto recuperar la red tan querida y solicitada… espero hacer algún ritual para que reviva XD

Bueno dejemos a los difuntos descansar por un tiempo, ahora que ya paso un poco de tiempo y ya recuperada, me siento muy bien para seguir con mis fics..

Ahora gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyos… y aquí queda el segundo capítulo.

**LA RENUNCIA: **Las tortugas y todo lo que es de ellas no me pertenece a mi (daría una danza india por que fuera asi, sobre todo mi amado y bien sufrido Leo )

.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

.

MIKEY

.

Bien…bien, ya no pensare nada de lo que pienso fue real anoche, ¿fue un sueño?, diantres creo que ya no cenare chocolate.

-Buenos días dormilón – me pregunta mi hermano el genio – ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Puesss - ¿Qué le contesto?

-Hay Donatello, recuerda que no hay que agobiar el cerebro de Mikey tan temprano – de nuevo Raphael molestándome.

Desganado y sin querer seguirle el juego me siento en la mesa, pero alguien faltaba.

-¿Dónde está Leo? – pregunto a Donatello.

Donatello echa un vistazo a la sala y sigue con la mirada buscándolo.

-Qué raro juraría que estaba en la sala. –

-No, dijo que iba a su habitación, que no tardaba – contesto Raphael mientras seguía comiendo su cereal.

-¿Y anoche a qué hora llego Leo? – la pregunta de don me sorprendió.

-¿Salió anoche? – pregunto algo intrigado.

-Claro zoquete, cuando regreso y no te encontró fue a buscarte, y luego llego después de ti –

-Hoy por la mañana dijo que quería hablar algo importante con nosotros – Don sirvió leche y se sentó - ¿quieres cereal Mikey? –

¿Cereal? Pero para nada, antes quizás sí pero ahora no se dé que tengo hambre.

-No don, - miro alrededor - ¿Qué otra cosa hay?-

-Haber.. – se levanta y abre el refrigerador – Pizza, sopa, huevos, hotkakes y ….creo que nada mas – termino observándome para saber mi respuesta.

-¿Carne quizás?-

Raphael escupió algo de cereal al escucharme, tonto exagerado.

-¿Carne..carne, de verdad dijiste eso?-

Lo miro con algo de fastidio.

-Sí, carne.. ¿Qué de malo hay en eso?-

Dónatelo pone una mano en mi frente y me mira asombrado.

-No, no tiene fiebre – todos volteamos a ver a mi hermano Leonardo que estaba entrando en la cocina. Que gusto me dio verlo de nuevo.

-Pero es que a Mikey no le gusta la carne y ahora quiere - Don le da la asombrosa noticia a Leo.

Leonardo camina hacia la mesa y toma asiento a mi lado, toma tranquilamente un tazón y pone cereal en el, sirve la leche y lo pone frente a mí.

-Come, necesitas energías – me mira con paciencia – Anda trata de comértelo todo y si tienes ganas de carne espera a la comida haber si Abril nos puede traer algo. –

-Ay sí, que consentidor el hermano mayor – Raphael dice irónicamente.

Lo mire molesto, después de todo Leonardo era el único que me consentía y me entendía.

-Raphael basta, no empieces Mikey no durmió bien déjalo desayunar tranquilo –

-No empieces a regañarme intrépido, mira que amanecí de buenas no me arruines el día con tus estúpidos comentarios –

Me sentí muy enojado al mirar como Raphael comenzó con Leonardo, un especie de gruñido que no supe de donde lo adquirí empezó a salir de mi, mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué demonios gruñes? – Raphael me miro más sorprendido que nunca.

¿Y cómo no quería que me molestara?

-Mikey…cálmate..¿te sientes bien? – mi hermano Leonardo toma mi hombro, me sentí como un perrito cuando su amo lo calma.

-Si Leo, solo me siento un poco cansado – ¿que más podría decirle?

-Estas muy raro hoy Mikey – Donatello como siempre tan profundo, ¿pues como esperaba que me sintiera?

-Bueno, cálmense..ahora…tenemos trabajo que hacer esta noche – mi hermano nos mira más serio que otras veces.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Raphael por fin deja el tazón del cereal - ¿El pie de nuevo?-

-No, no sé muy bien qué es lo que sucede, pero desde hace varios días un extraño animal a estado atacando por las noches, la otra noche vi algo pero nunca pude alcanzarlo.-

-¿Es por eso que últimamente has estado saliendo seguido por las noches?-

-Exacto Donatello, y esta noche saldremos los cuatro juntos.-

-Los cinco, estoy seguro que Casey le gustara salir de casería esta noche.-

-Bien, espero y entre los cinco podamos atrapar ese animal – nos mira decidido – Esta noche, se que lo atraparemos.-

Veo a mis hermanos decididos a dar con ese extraño animal que cuenta Leo, pero si Leo vio a ese animal ¿Por qué no lo atacó a el?

-¿Sucede algo Mikey?-

-Eh?...no Leo..nada.-

-Oye Leo, ¿Qué clase de animal es?…¿lo viste?-

-No lo vi muy bien, es solo que me intriga la forma en que se mueve – toma un bazo y se sirve un poco de leche – Es muy veloz Raphael, además me llama la atención como es que se traslada en las azoteas.-

-¿En las azotas? –

-Así es don –

-Qué raro.. ¿qué clase de animal puede trepar así?-

-Bueno, un oso no podría…un tigre..tampoco.-

-Raphael, seamos lógicos ninguno de esos animales andarían libres por la ciudad de Nueva York.-

-Donatello, quizás se les escapo un animal de un zoológico.-

-No..-

Todos posamos la atención nuevamente en Leonardo.

-Este no es un animal común…es muy extraño, bueno...a lo poco que pude ver.-

-¿Cómo una bestia? – no pude resistir preguntar.

Ahora toda la atención siguió en mí.

-Mikey, esto es serio no se trata de una de tus fantasías de monstruos.-

-No Raphael, lo que dice Mikey tiene algo de sentido...ese animal yo lo podría catalogar como bestia.-

-¿Tanto así Leonardo?-

-Escucha Donatello, lo que yo vi no era normal...y yo quiero averiguar que era esa cosa.-

Un silencio endemoniado se poso en cada uno de nosotros, un escalofrió se cruzo en mi cuerpo, entonces... todo fue real, lo de anoche fuera lo fuere si me ataco de verdad pero, ¿cómo es que no estoy muerto? Y sobre todo…

¿Cómo es que sane tan rápido? Pero hay algo mas aquí, si todos hemos salido a distintos lugares por la noche ¿Por qué solo Leonardo vio ese animal y..porque no lo ataco como a mí?

-Bueno, ya saben los planes de hoy – se pone de pie sacándome de mis pensamientos – Prepárense y tengan todo listo..Saldremos como a la media noche.-

Después de decirnos eso Leonardo se encamino fuera de la cocina.

-Leonardo... ¿no vas a desayunar?

-No Dony, con el vaso de leche está bien... casi no tengo hambre.-

-Pero ni la leche te terminaste.-

-Leonardo… ¿a dónde demonios vas? – el lenguaje tan sutil de Raphael.

-Me iré a descansar, creo que me duele un poco la cabeza.-

-¿Quieres algún medicamento para el dolor?-

-No, solo déjenme descansar un poco.-

Leonardo se da la vuelta y sale caminando de la cocina pero justo antes de estar completamente fuera se gira hacia nosotros y creo que hablo por todos al ver la extraña mirada que tenia, su rostro lucio sombrío y sus ojos cansados.

-Mejor descansen, y estén listos –

Y así salió de la cocina dejándonos pensativos y un tanto preocupados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Leo? – pregunto mi hermano Raphael.

-No lo sé, pero si estos últimos días lo he notado algo raro… no se qué pensar..- Donatello contesto serio.

Solo paso la mirada de uno a uno a mis hermanos, y me da miedo saber qué es lo que paso ayer y sobre todo la actitud extraña de Leo… ¿qué está pasando? Por dios… ¿Qué?...

Pero temo que lo averiguare esta noche…esta noche..


	3. El cementerio

Hola de nuevo :P

Me gustan las películas las historias de terror y todo eso, pero verlas a escribirlas es toda una gran diferencia XD

Espero y sea de su agrado y porfa dejen review, solo para saber si voy por buen camino … gracias

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikey

Desde ayer todo en mi vida se ha presentado muy raro…¿todo por qué? Por unas ganas de helado de chocolate, si tan solo no se me hubiera ocurrido salir, esa cosa fuera lo que fuera no me hubiera atacado, pero como mi hermano Leonardo dice, el hubiera no existe… ahora solo espero sentado a que mi hermano baje para poder salir en busca de ese animal que tiene atemorizada a media ciudad, pero me pregunto ¿Quién es más salvaje? Me da risa la filosofía que últimamente llega a mí, además es cierto la gente es más salvaje.

-Zoquete..¿dónde está el intrépido? - antes me daba risa ese sobrenombre pero ahora.

-Leonardo – le recalco el nombre de mi hermano – aun no baja – de nuevo fijo mi atención en otro punto que no sea mi hermano.

-Andas medio rarito – me mira detenidamente – quizás te creció media neurona – termina burlándose.

-¿Cómo lo sabes… acaso te creció una a ti y por eso lo deduces? – guauuu, creo que le gane.

-Pero que… - lo logre creo que se molesto, su mirada lo dice – ahora vas a ver - se acerca con el puño en alto.

Algo mas raro, no me intimida ni le tengo miedo, antes ya hubiera salido corriendo, pero ahora no.

-¿Qué… me vas a pegar? – se detiene de golpe – nada más que sea pronto porque ya no tarda en bajar Leo –

Me mira como si fuera un bicho raro, y hasta yo me sorprendí…oraless quizás este madurando…naaa.

-¿Qué sucede? – se une mi hermano el intelectual.

-Aquí nuestra querida mascota que no se intimida ante mi puño –

-Raphael – esa voz si quería escuchar – deja de llamar así a Mikey, es tu hermano y lo respetas como tal –

-Hay si lo respetas como tal – Raphael imitando la voz de Leonardo.

-Chicos no es hora de discutir – Don, interrumpe – estuve investigando y en ningún zoológico se a reportado que se haiga escapado algún animal –

-¿Revisaste en todos los de la ciudad y zonas cercanas? –

-Así es Leo, revise en todo y nada de reportes de ese tipo – frunció el ceño dudoso – solo lo que se me hace muy raro es que en un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad se ha reportado varios incidentes de un ataque de un animal salvaje –

-¿En un cementerio? – mi hermano Raphael se sorprende, pero Leo…parece no tanto.

-Bien empezaremos cerca de esa zona – decide.

La verdad me da miedo salir, pero al menos me siento seguro porque no salgo solo, llevo a mis hermanos y sé que nos protegeremos unos a otros… pero un nudo en el estomago siento que se me forma, es como un extraño presentimiento… siento que algo malo pasará.

-Andando –

-¿Leo?

-¿Qué pasa Mikey? –

-No sé, y si dejamos eso por la paz… no se quizás la policía o el control animal puede manejar eso –

-El niño tiene miedo – de nuevo Raphael burlándose – mejor que se quede el bebe Leonardo –

-Raphael ya basta – veo que se aproxima a mi – no te preocupes, te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase… estaremos ahí para cuidarte – me mira con esos ojos que expresa demasiada confianza – yo estaré ahí ¿ok –

Yo confirmo tranquilo, si mi hermano dice que todo estará bien… se que así será.

Dentro de poco tiempo ya estábamos fuera de la guarida, anduvimos por algunas azoteas hasta que después de un par de horas decidieron ir a donde Donatello había investigado en internet, donde esa cosa fuera lo que fuera se había dedicado a atacar por primera vez.

-Bien, se supone que aquí fue la primera vez que ese animal ataco – Donatello miro el lugar – sip… aquí es –

-Este cementerio si que da escalofríos – Raphael se soba los brazos – apenas como los lugares preferidos por Mikey –

-No juegues Raph, este lugar si da miedo –

-Comencemos a buscar – Leonardo nos miro serio – tengan abierta la línea del comunicador –

Tomamos el comunicador y la frecuencia quedo abierta.

-Separémonos… Donatello tu y Mikey irán por el lado izquierdo – Raph y yo por el derecho – miro hacia el fondo – así llegaremos juntos al final del lugar –

-¿separarnos?... eso siempre pasa en las películas – digo con miedo – nos separamos y nos mataran uno a uno – eso siempre pasa.

-Mikey esto no es una película – recibo un zape en mi pobre cabeza – ya madura… y deja de decir tonterías –

-Ya, ahora comencemos – Leonardo comenzó a caminar – tengan cuidado – le hizo una seña a mi hermano – vamos Raphael –

-Me saludas al la bestia feroz – ríe a carcajada de mi temor.

-No le hagas caso Mikey, aquí no hay nada de eso - mi hermano Donatello me jala del brazo para comenzar la búsqueda.

Y así comenzamos, cada quien por su lado pero en completa comunicación.

-¿Encontraron algo? –

-No Leonardo… ¿ustedes? –

-Tampoco… de cualquier forma sigan atentos –

-Donatello ¿que fue exactamente lo que leíste en la red? – mi hermano Raphael, creo saber la intención que lleva esa pregunta...asustarme.

-Pues al parecer algunos chicos decidieron hacer una apuesta de ver quien entraba más a este cementerio –

-¿Eran cuatro Donatello? –

-No lo sé Raphael –

-Por eso.. ¿eran cuatro y quizás decidieron separarse? – lo escuchaba reír a través del comunicador.

-Ese no es el punto Raphael… ellos entraron y solo uno una chica sobrevivió al ataque de ese animal –

-¿Solo una?... y además era chica – de nuevo ríe – lo siento Mikey no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir –

De pronto s escucho a través del comunicador de mis hermanos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – escuche a decir a Raphael.

-No te muevas… parece que algo está detrás del ese árbol – escuche a Leonardo.

Un grito desesperado Salió de Raphael.

.HHAAAAAAA –

Donatello y yo gritamos a través del comunicador alarmados.

-¡Chicos… Raphael ¿Qué sucede?! –

-¡Nos atrapo Mikey…nos matara! – grito desesperado.

-¡¿Qué…quien?! – mi hermano y yo gritábamos igual.

-Un maldito gato negro – soltó una enorme carcajada.

-No se preocupen era solo un gato – Leonardo nos aclaro pero detrás de el seguía burlándose Raphael.

Donatello tomo el comunicador molesto.

-No juegues así Raphael… nos asustaste, esto no es un juego –

-Pues de eso se trataba… de asustarlos – dijo Raphael - ¿funciono?

-¡Claro que si tonto! – le conteste enojado.

-Shhh cállate Raphael – se escucho de nuevo Leonardo.

Se escucho que hablaban entre ellos, juraría que por un segundo se olvidaron de nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Creo que hay algo tras esa tumba –

-¿En cuál? – esta vez sonaba serio mi hermano.

-Creo que no se ha dado cuenta que lo vimos – Leo, susurraba.

-¿Es un perro? –

-No… se ve más grande –

-¿Está comiendo? –

-¿Parece un animal muy grande?-

-¿Es un oso? -

-Shhh… parece que ya nos vio –

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso? –

Un rugido se escucho después de eso.

-¡Cuidado Raphael! – se escucho gritar a Leonardo.

Lo siguiente fueron solo ruidos de lucha y gritos de mis hermanos.

Donatello y yo nos miramos alarmados y salimos corriendo hacia aquel lugar, solo los ruidos de lucha nos guiaba atreves de aquella semioscuridad, no tardamos mucho en llegar nos detuvimos de golpe al ver volar a Raphael cayendo justo encima de Donatello, ambos salieron disparados un par de metros, solo los seguí con la mirada… chocaron en un árbol pesadamente, al fijar mi vista al frente de nuevo…mire con horror como un enorme animal como el que me ataco la primera vez se dirigía hacia mí con el hocico abierto de los cuales unos enormes colmillo salían de él, no pude moverme el miedo me paralizo por completo… lo sabía era mi fin.

-¡Cuidado Mikey! – escuche la voz de Leonardo.

Tarde… era tarde… no podría moverme ni un solo centímetro, cerré los ojos esperando aquella bestia justo sobre mi…pero, una ráfaga veloz se interpuso entre aquel animal y yo, algo verdaderamente rápido cayó sobre el animal, rodando ambos hacia un costado… ese algo…esa ráfaga era…mi hermano Leonardo.

Raphael y Donatello aun aturdidos corrieron rápido hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien? – Donatello me miraba preocupado.

-¿Dónde está ese animal? – Raphael sonaba agitado – es demasiado fuerte y veloz… -

Se escucho un aullido de dolor, miramos como ese animal se ponía de pie y bajo de él se encontraba Leonardo con la katana en sus manos… una herida mortal recibió ese animal por parte de mi hermano, el animal rugía de dolor mientras sangre salía de su hocico, nosotros retrocedimos un poco mientras esa bestia paso al lado de nosotros aun mofando de dolor, moriría eso era seguro aquella herida era de toda la katana que entro en su pecho, sentí alivio al saber que aquello moriría, pero me olvido de algo.

-¿Y Leo?- mis hermanos sienten el mismo apuro que yo, Leonardo estaba boca abajo respirando con dificultad.

-¿Estás bien Leonardo? – Donatello trata de voltearlo.

-Esa bestia sea lo que sea era muy rápida… eres grande intrépido – mi hermano espera algún tipo de repuesta - ¿Leo…? – mi hermano tenia la mano en su garganta.

Mi hermano al estar boca arriba sonríe, debo decir que nada me había dado más gusto, mi hermano estaba bien…sonreía y nosotros le devolvimos esa misma sonrisa de alivio, pero en un segundo todo cambio, su sonrisa se fue borrando por los bordes de sus dedos salía un liquido rojo… con horror lo vi… era sangre, Donatello claramente alterado quito la mano dar la garganta para poder ver la realidad, su garganta estaba casi abierta, aquel animal había logrado morder el cuello de Leonardo, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos… tan mala realidad no quería admitir… mi hermano estaba a punto de morir.

-¡Leo!- Donatello saco de su mochila un pañoleta y se la puso en el cuello - ¡resiste Leonardo! – miro con horror los ojos de Raphael que de igual manera no daba crédito a lo sucedido.

-…No..- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de…

Unas pisadas tras nosotros hicieron que volteáramos, una bestia más… ahora sí que sería nuestro fin, dos de mis hermanos aturdidos uno con una herida mortal y yo… yo con el miedo como escudo…

Aquel animal aulló fuerte y escalofriantemente la luna que era llena dejo ver esa bestia enorme, ojos rojos y enormes y amenazadores colmillos, rugió y como todo un animal asechando su presa nos miraba esperando a quien atacar

Nunca me imagine lo que venía a continuación… sabia que la noche terminaría mal …pero no así… de veras que no, esperábamos el movimiento de la bestia pero Leonardo…Leo, se puso de pie ¿Cómo lo hizo?... con esa herida nadie podría ponerse de pie, se paro justo entre ese animal y nosotros, ninguno de mis hermanos se podía mover aquella escena era de verdad terrorífica y traumarte.

-Váyanse de aquí – hablo con dificultad.

-¿Qué? – Raphael estiro su mano para tocarlo pero Leonardo se giro bruscamente, lo que vimos jamás lo olvidare.

-¡¡¡ He dicho que se marchen!!! – grito con una voz ronca y gruesa.

Sus ojos eran rojos y respiraba con dificultad, unos colmillo se asomaban por su boca, un rugido salió de él… y…….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
